


I'd Fight an Army for You

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Atlas - Freeform, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Freezerburn Week, Loss of Limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Weiss is kidnapped by the White Fang, but a daring rescue gets her back. The question is, will she be all right?





	I'd Fight an Army for You

**Author's Note:**

> Angst incoming, but as this is a new style of writing for me, all good feedback is welcomed

The gurney flew past Yang, a crowd of doctors and nurses around a too small body and too much blood.

“Gangrene is in her thigh.”

“I need another pint of blood!”

“Prep the OR, crash cart on standby.”

“I don’t think we can save the arm.”

“Her fever is spiking.”

And then they were gone. Yang stood, following them out into the hallway. They disappeared into a set of swinging doors, nurses and med techs chasing after them.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” A cold, smooth voice called out. “Her little affair with you is what got her taken in the first place.”

Yang haunched her shoulders at the words. Anger flared in her belly, but the truth of the words cooled it off. Weiss had been taken while staying with Yang.

The studio Yang rented was not in the best part of town, but it was cheap and near Weiss’ work. Plus, who would have the stones to go after two trained huntresses in their own home?

The White Fang apparently. More specifically, Adam Taurus. Yang should have been more careful. She knew he still carried a grudge, wanted to finish what he started when he took her right arm. Knew how much Adam wanted to hurt Blake, and knew that the best way to do that would be to strike at her friends.

She touched the bruise on her face with her prosthetic hand. Her left arm hung in a sling, broken still. It had only been two days ago, the bruise not yet faded. It still hurt, pain beating in time with her heart.

“Really, why are you here? Have you not caused my family enough harm?” Jacques said, stepping up to Yang. His lanky frame offered him a few inches of height over the brawny woman. He used it to look down upon her. “Had she been at home, where she belongs, they never would have gotten in.”

Jacques sneered, drawing Yang’s attention up. “A baseball bat is no way for a Schnee to be protected. You should have let them take you instead.” Yang’s head drop, nodding in agreement. “Really, you would have been a pittance of the price we had to pay to get Weiss back. They should give a bit of it back too, since she’s going to be missing both an arm and a leg.”

“What?” Yang said, the anger burning inside her again.

“They crushed her arm, and the doctors don’t think she’ll be able to keep it.” Jacques sighed. “Had I known they would be returning only half my daughter, I a would have only paid them half the price.”

“She might be dying in there,” Yang said, head snapping up. “They took her, they sent you her leg, and all you can think about is how much money it cost you to get her back!”

Yang’s raising voice drew the attention of the medical staff around her.

“You wouldn’t understand, it was quite a bit of money,” Jacques said, snorting. “My lawyer says that trying to sue you to cover some of the cost would be seen as a bad PR move, not that you could pay even a fraction of it back.”

Deep breath in, rage out. Yang’s temper flared, the world turning red. “I would pay any price to make sure Weiss was safe. I nearly died trying to stop them.”

“Lots of good that did,” Jacques stepped back from Yang. “Maybe if you had died, she would not have been captured and I wouldn’t be out close to a billion lin. My useless daughter, and her useless lesbian girlfriend.”

One of the nurses let out a sharp gasp, and the wing around them froze. The cold guilt inside Yang burst, anger rushing through her.

Hands pulled Yang off the top of Jacques. Her sling tangled around her neck, her real and fake hand covered in blood. As Jacques moved away from her, Yang kicked out, thrashed. He rolled away from her, crawling on his hands and knees. Blood poured from a broken nose, a busted lip. His white face awash in dark blood.

The two beefy EMTs struggled to carry Yang away, a few of her hits landing on them. She fought against them, her anger driving her at Jacques.

They threw her into one of the waiting chairs, both grabbing a leg and an arm, pinning her down.

“Ma’am, ma’am, please calm down,” one of the EMTs said, her voice soft and soothing.

Yang growled and struggled against them.

“Miss, listen, security is on it’s way, if you’re like this they’ll kick you out,” the EMT said.

Deep breath in, rage out. Yang put the rage inside her back in its cage. The world still held it’s red tinge, but less so.

“You’re right, sorry, sorry.” Yang took another deep breath in, rage out.

“We’re going to stay with you, is that okay?” The EMT smiled. She had short red hair, blue eyes, and built like she could take a building falling on her. Considering she had taken a few hits from Yang and looked as fresh as ever, maybe she could.

Her companion was a thick, tall man with long brown hair and brown eyes. His right eye was swelling, and his lip puffed out past his beard.

“Yes, yes, that’s fine,” Yang said. She nodded at the bearded EMT. “Sorry about that.”

He grinned and shrugged his shoulder. “I use to fight manticore, this ain’t nothing. What I get from stopping you do the right thing.”

Yang opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but the doors to the waiting room swung open. A thin, blonde man swaggered in, the blue uniform of a cop, although his belt held only a flashlight and a notebook, making him hospital security.

“Y’all mind telling me what happened?” He asked, eyes narrowing at Yang.

“She tripped and fell,” the lady EMT said. “We’re just making sure she’s okay.”

“And what about the Schnee outside with the broken...face?” the guard asked, eyes still on Yang.

“From what we saw, he fell down too, knocked this poor girl over,” the dude EMT said.

“And what, you fell down too?”

The dude EMT touched his eye. “No, it’s just how Val keeps me in line.”

Val, the lady EMT, slapped the dude EMT in the back of the head. “Shut up, I never leave a mark, Conner.”

“See!” Conner said, rubbing the back of his head. “Totally her.”

The guard chewed it all over. “Nurses outside said Schnee fell too. Hit his head pretty hard, they think he broke his jaw. Couldn’t understand a thing he was saying.”

“Do you have any questions for this lady here? She’s waiting for her girlfriend to get out of surgery,” Val said, hand on Yang’s shoulder. “Been traumatic enough for her already.”

Squinting at Yang again, than at the two EMTs, the guard shrugged. “I’ll be needing a statement, but I can wait. Might be awhile before Mr Schnee can talk anyway.” He pointed a finger at Yang. “Don’t go without leaving one, ya got me?”

Yang nodded, and the man left.

“Prick,” Val said. She pulled some gauze and some antiseptic spray from a pouch on her belt. “I’ll write it out for you, since Conner can’t do paperwork to save his life, and just have you sign it, deal?”

“But why?” Yang asked, a bit confused.

“Because, honestly, fuck Jacques Schnee,” Conner said, pulling out his own gauze to fix up his face. “We all heard what he said. I just suggested stopping you before you killed him.”

“He suggested it, but I had to start it,” Val said, wrapping Yang’s hand.

Conner pointed a finger at Val, and Yang noticed he had long, thick fingernails, claws. “I had my reasons.”

“I know,” Val said, finishing with Yang’s hand. “How you feeling?”

“I’m… How is Weiss?” Yang said.

“She’s still in surgery, should be for a while,” Val said, frowning. “How about I take you to the recovery room, and Conner can talk to the nurses for information.”

Conner slapped a bandaid on his face and stood. “Alright, be up in a second.”

Val took Yang down the hall, into a side room with two beds and a lot of chairs.

“Once she’s out, they’ll bring her here. She’ll be asleep, but waking up to a familiar face is always good.” Val patted Yang’s hand and turned to walk out. “I do need to start that paperwork. Conner will come in and tell you anything he hears.”

“Thank you,” Yang called out after her.

The dark room, the warm chair, and the blanket draped over the back calmed Yang down. That post fight wariness filled her, and while she tried to stay awake, her eyelids drooped.

“Yang,” a quiet voiced called out.

“Hrmph,” Yang said, turning over in her chair.

“Yang!” the voice called out louder.

“Five more minutes,” Yang muttered.

“Oh, for the love of Kara.” A pillow hit Yang in the head.

“Gah, what, I’m awake, I’m awake,” Yang said, sitting up in the chair. The blanket slid down and pooled at her feet.

“Thank Oum, you’re snoring woke me up,” Weiss said. She sat up in her bed, glaring at Yang.

The sleeve covering her left arm hung limpy, knotted at the end. From way it hung, she had lost her arm close to the shoulder. Yang stared at it, tears filling her eyes.

“Oh, come on, don’t you start crying,” Weiss said, holding out her right arm. “Cause if you start crying, then? Then...then…” She sniffled, lifting the stump of her left arm to wipe the tears in her eyes.

Scrambling over, Yang crawled into the bed with Weiss. Both her arms wrapped around the smaller woman as she buried her face in Yang’s chest. Her sobs muffled against Yang, Weiss cried.

“You’re okay, it’s going to be okay now,” Yang said, rocking Weiss against her. Weiss cried, clinging to Yang.

After a few minutes, Weiss sniffled, wiping her nose against Yang’s shirt. “Sorry about that.” She turned, reaching out to grab with her left arm the tissues on the side table. A mix of a cry and a giggle escaped her throat.

“Weiss, it’s okay,” Yang said, pulling her back against her chest. “It’s fine, I’ll just wash the shirt later.”

Weiss giggle-cried again, shaking her head.

“It’s going to be okay, you’re back now…” Yang struggled, not sure what to say. Even after the loss of her own arm, she remembered the words of others not being that helpful.

“Yang, don’t worry, I’m alright now,” Weiss said. She lifted her face from Yang’s chest and grinned. “Get it, alright?” Tears started to mix with her giggles.

“Puns, now?” Yang blinked, confused

Weiss continued to giggle as she cried. “Isn’t that what you do? When it’s bad, make a joke?”

She waved her stump around. “I thought about you the whole time. Kept asking myself, ‘What would Yang do?’ Gave them all the sass I could muster, even when they crushed my arm, as they-” Her eyes widen, and she reached down to her legs.

Ripping the blanket back, Weiss croaked out another cry. Her right leg held a few cuts and bruises, burn marks from when her captors put out their cigarettes. Her left leg ended at mid thigh. Thick, white bandages covered it, making it look bigger than the other.

“No, no, they only took part of my leg, at, at the knee,” Weiss said, touching it. “What, what happened? Yang, where is the rest of my leg?”

The machines around Weiss started to beep, her heart rate spiking.

Yang flapped her mouth open and closed, her own panic shutting her down.

The door opened, Conner and a few nurses rushing in. Conner pulled Yang from the bed as the nurses checked Weiss and shut down the alarms.

One of the nurses, an older lady with raven black hair and a sweet smile, grabbed Weiss’ hand, talking to her in a low voice, calming her down. Breathing exercises, in and out. Yang followed along, remembering her own time after the loss of her arm.

“What happened to my leg?” Weiss said, still doing the breathing exercises. Still wanting to please authority figures, but also find answers. It made Yang smile.

“The kidnappers did a poor job caring for it after they removed the lower part of your leg,” the nurse said, breathing in and out, making sure Weiss is copying her. “Infection had set in, and the surgeon had to cut off more of it to make sure it didn’t kill you.”

Weiss’ eyes widen, but she kept on copying the nurse, in and out.

“Now, I’m going to give you some more medicine, and I want you to get some sleep,” the nurse said. “Can you do that?”

Weiss nodded. “Can my girlfriend stay?”

“I don’t see why not,” the nurse said.

“But we have a policy-” an orderly spoke up, before the head nurse covered his mouth, still looking at Weiss.

“We’ll be sure to knock really loudly before entering, don’t want to startle you guys again,” the nurse said, looking over at Yang.

Yang nodded, understanding.

“Now, let’s all give them space, alright?” The nurses and orderlies filed out, Conner hanging in the back.

He handed Yang a clipboard with a neatly written block of text on it. “Val wrote this out, just sign it, and I’ll leave it with security.”

She did, and Conner left, tipping his head at Weiss as he left.

Once the door shut, Yang crawled back into bed with Weiss, holding her tight.

Alone, Weiss started shaking, tears reappearing in her eyes. She nestled her head against Yang’s chest, yawning.

Yang stroked her hair, cradling Weiss as she fought off the sleepiness of the drugs.

“Hey Yang?” Weiss said, eyes staring to droop close.

“Yes, Weiss?”

“Can my arm have a cannon?” She yawned, eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Yang laughed. “Yes, whatever you want”

“I want to murder all those assholes, can we do that too.” The last word ended in a bit of a snore.

“We can do that too, don’t you worry,” Yang said, kissing the top of Weiss’ head. “They’re going to regret what they did.”

Weiss smiled in her sleep, nuzzling up against Yang.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me in other places:  
>  Writing Tumblr  
>  ”Normal” Tumblr  
>  Twitter because of course   
>  [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA)
> 
> And I’m on Discord as Araniladin#9995


End file.
